


The druids are back

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: The druids are coming back to the village





	The druids are back

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Part of the Bonded to Magic series

There were moments when Merlin couldn't help but staring at Arthur. It usually didn't take long for him to take off his shirt when they were threshing and it took Merlin's breath away each time. The way Arthur's muscles moved on his back when the men of the village found the right rhythm and how he didn't give up and spurred everyone on to do yet another round filled Merlin with pride and made him a little hot underneath the collar. Maybe, just maybe, the spirits had been right and they would be good together. 

Since the day at the river, they had not spoken about it, but Merlin had the feeling they had gotten a lot closer. It didn't feel that awkward anymore when they woke up spooned together or their foreheads touching and their legs entwined. Some mornings he had found himself waking up with a big wet patch on his night breeches and if he were lucky, he even remembered parts of the dream he had. Lately, they all involved Arthur. 

"What's going on?" Arthur entered their place. 

"What do you mean?" Merlin looked up. 

"The druids are coming back."

"Oh, they've arrived already?" Merlin's face lit up. He hadn't seen any of them since the festivities for the Horned God.

"You knew they were coming? Why didn't you say anything?" Arthur put the loaf of bread he brought in into the basket that was meant for it. 

Merlin blinked. In his mind, Arthur was so much part of the community now that it hadn't even occured to him that Arthur didn't know that after the harvest, the druids came for the feast. "I'm...I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

Arthur sat down on the bed. "Merlin..." He sighed and looked up. "I'm trying hard. I know that I can't just leave, so I have to adjust. It would be a bit easier if someone told me about things like these, though."

Merlin swallowed. The someone to tell Arthur about things was him. He had failed him. "I'm sorry." Stepping a bit closer, Merlin reached out for Arthur. When Arthur didn't flinch, he gently brushed a strand of hair off Arthur's forehead. "It's so normal for me that I didn't even think about it." That was a lame excuse, but it was true. There was the harvest and after that the feast, it had always been this way. 

"It's not normal for me." 

Arthur looked so lost that Merlin felt bad. "I'm sorry. I failed you." Very slowly, he leaned in, giving Arthur the chance to pull back. When he didn't, Merlin gently brushed his lips against Arthur's. He had no idea where he took the courage from, but it felt like the right thing now. 

First, it was an apology and a 'I should have told you and I will involve you from now on' and then it just felt wonderful. Arthur's hands came up and pulled him closer as they tumbled back on the bed, just kissing softly. Arthur tasted of berries and the harvest, he smelled of the smoke of the fire they had lit to bake and of the sun. 

The door opened without warning and they almost violently pulled apart. 

Merlin froze when he saw one of the druid elders in the doorway and just stared at him. 

"Lord Emrys!" The elder bowed his head but couldn't hide the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

"Err..." Merlin didn't know what to say. This was awkward!

"I see you need a few more moments." The elder retreated and closed the door again. 

"And you forgot to tell me that druids have no concept of privacy and don't know what closed doors mean." Arthur laughed. 

"They...usually he...it was never..."

"How long do we have, _Lord Emrys_?"

The blush burned high on Merlin's cheeks. "As long as we need, I suppose?"

Arthur reached for him. "Come here, idiot."


End file.
